dynamic_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Monroe
"The hero you ordered has just arrived!" Scott Monroe is the titular Kamen Rider Twin(仮面ライダーツイン Kamen raidā tsuin). General Information Motifs: * Letter T * Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle Equal: Kamen Rider W History Scott Monroe was once your average everyday postman. One day, he discovered that one of the packages he had picked up that day was addressed to him! It contained a note that described how he needed to use the belt and flashdrives inside of the package to stop a coming threat. After that threat arrived in the form of Dopants, Scott Monroe knew that he had to save the world as Kamen Rider Twin! Personality Suit Design Forms NuclearVibration Form “Nuclear, Vibration! (alien-themed music to resonance)” Colors: Lime Green and Plum Special Name: Atomic Power Warrior Equal: CycloneJoker NuclearVibration is Twin's base form, accessed through the Nuclear and Vibration Memories. Finishers: * Vibration Vertex: After inserting the Vibration Memory into the Maximum Slot, Twin vibrates at a very high frequency creating an illusion that looks like him. The two Twins then Rider Kick a Dopant, destroying it. NuclearSpeaker Form "Nuclear, Speaker! (alien-themed music to rock guitar strum)" Special Name: Radioactive Warrior Equal: CycloneMetal NuclearSpeaker is Twin's lime green and teal Half Change, accessed through the Nuclear and Speaker Memories. Finisher: * Speaker Wave: After inserting the Speaker Memory into the Speaker Smasher, Twin slams the Speaker Smasher on the ground to send a shockwave at his enemy. NuclearDragon Form "Nuclear, Dragon! (alien-themed music to dragon roar)" Special: Atomic Power Knight Equal: CycloneTrigger NuclearDragon is Twin's lime green and crimson Half Change, accessed through the Nuclear and Dragon Memories. Finisher: * Dragon Blitz: After inserting the Nuclear Memory into the Dragon Bow, Twin fires a spinning energy bullet at his foe. FlowerVibration Form "Flower, Vibration! (light hearted music to resonance)" Special: Blooming Power Warrior Equal: HeatJoker FlowerVibration is Twin's pink and plum form, accessed through the Flower and Vibration Memories. Finisher: * Vibration Uppercut: After inserting the Vibration Memory into the Maximum Slot, Twin punches the ground. A large fist then erupts and sends the enemy flying upwards. Twin then jumps up and punches his enemy back down. FlowerSpeaker Form “Flower, Speaker! (light hearted music to rock guitar strum)” Colors: Pink and Teal Special Name: Bouquet Warrior Equal: HeatMetal Form FlowerSpeaker is the second true form of Twin, accessed through the Flower and Speaker Memories. Finishers: * Speaker Rave: After inserting the Speaker Memory into the Speaker Smasher, Twin fires a sound wave of heavy metal music. FlowerDragon Form "Flower, Dragon! (light hearted music to dragon roar)" Colors: Pink and Crimson Special: Blooming Power Knight Equal: HeatTrigger FlowerDragon is the pink and crimson form, accessed through the Flower and Dragon Memories. Finisher: * Dragon Storm: After inserting the Dragon Memory into the Dragon Bow, Twin fires an arrow into the air. Once it is above the enemy, it splits apart into a multitude of arrows that falls down onto his foe. CircusVibration Form "Circus, Vibration! (carnival music to resonance)" Colors: Cream White and Plum Special: Funhouse Power Warrior Equal: LunaJoker CircusVibration is the cream white and plum form, accessed through the Circus and Vibration Memories. Finisher: * Vibration Party: After inserting the Vibration Memory into the Maximum Slot, Twin pulls out a giant cannon and jumps inside. The cannon shoots a large amount of Twin clones at the enemy, leading to a bunch of Rider Kicks. CircusSpeaker Form "Circus, Speaker! (carnival music to rock guitar strum)" Colors: Cream White and Teal Special: Funhouse Warrior Equal: LunaMetal Finisher: * Speaker Special: After inserting the Speaker Memory into the Speaker Smasher, Twin summons a large bouncy ball with the Clown Memory's symbol on it. He then uses the Speaker Smasher to hit the ball into his enemy like a baseball. CircusDragon Form "Circus, Dragon! (carnival music to dragon roar)" Colors: Cream White and Crimson Special Name: Wacky Power Knight Equal: LunaTrigger Form CircusTower is the third true form of Twin, accessed through the Circus and Tower Memories. Finishers: * Dragon Stream: After inserting the Dragon Memory into the Dragon Bow, Twin fires an arrow at his enemy that bounces off of everything and hits the enemy multiple times. ReaperVibration Form "Reaper, Vibration! (death metal music to resonance)" Colors: Dark Grey and Plum Special Name: Deadly Power Warrior Equal: FangJoker Form ReaperVibration is Twin's super form, accessed through the Reaper and Vibration Memories. Special Abilities: Finishers: NuclearVibration Krysis Form “Krysis! (organ music to choir)” Special Name: Cataclysmic Epitome Warrior Equal: CycloneJoker Xtreme NuclearVibration Krysis is Twin's final form, accessed through the Krysis Memory. Krysis Memory finisher: Krysis Bomber: After closing and re-opening the Krysis Memory's mouth, Twin grows a giant pair of energy bat wings to fly high into the air. He then activates a Rider Kick, while using the wings to spin around like a drill. Maximum Slot + Krysis Memory finisher: Twin Circuit Krysis: After inserting the Circuit Memory in the Maximum Slot and closing and re-opening the Krysis Memory's mouth, Twin performs a upgraded version of the Krysis Bomber enhanced with electricity. (Prism Sword) finisher: * (Prism Break) NuclearVibration Red Krysis Form NuclearVibration Red Krysis is the second final form of NuclearVibration Krysis. Finisher: * Red Bomber: Twin performs a flying, red version of the Krysis Bomber kick. Equipment * Twin Driver * Celestial Gaia Memories * Krysis Memory * Celestial Memory Gadgets Weapons * Maximum Slot * Speaker Slammer * Dragon Bow * (Prism) Bicker Vehicles * Memory Wheeler Legend Rider Devices Kamen Ride: Twin! With the Twin Rider Card, Eon would presumably transform into Kamen Rider Twin's NuclearVibration Half Change. Twin Lockseed: Allows Kamen Rider (Ryugen) to transform into Twin Arms, equipped with the Speaker Shooter. * Transformation: Twin Arms: Nuclear Vibration, Partner! ** Squash: "Maximum Drive!" ** Au Lait: "Nuclear!" ** Sparkling: "Vibration!" Twin NuclearVibration Krysis Lockseed: When activated, this Lockseed announces "Krysis". * Transformation: Twin Arms: Nuclear, Vibration, Krysis! * Squash: "Krysis, Maximum Drive!" * Au Lait: "(Weapon)!" * Sparking: "Twice (Prism) Krysis!" Signal Legend Twin: (Based on the Memory Wheeler): Allows Sonic to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the Skid Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into Skid: Twin. Kaigan: Twin! Memories of Gaia! Speed like fiya! Twin Ghost Eyecon: Allows Kamen Rider Wraith to transform into Twin Damashii. Gashat: Based on Kamen Rider Twin, this Rider Gashat is used to activate Twin Gamer Level 1, and subsequently advance to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. * Fullbottle: Used with the ? Fullbottle to access Twin Form. * Fullbottle: Used with the ? Fullbottle to access Twin Form. Twin Ridewatch: Based on Kamen Rider Twin NuclearVibration, this Ridewatch provides access to the Twin Armor used by Verge. It is dated 2009. Twin ReaperVibration Ridewatch: Based on Kamen Rider Twin ReaperVibration, this Ridewatch would provide access to a corresponding Rider Armor. It is dated 2009. Twin NuclearVibrationKrysis Ridewatch: Based on Kamen Rider Twin NuclearVibration Krysis, this Ridewatch would provide access to a corresponding Rider Armor. It is dated 2009, but shown on the Ziku-Driver's screen as FIN. Symbolism Twin's name is a reference to the two different personalities inside of Scott. Each of Twin's memories represents something humans know and understand: * Nuclear - Nuclear power * Vibration - Movement * Flower - Nature * Speaker - Noise * Circus - Fun * Dragon - Mythology * Reaper - Death * Krysis - Chaos Etymology A Twin is one of two persons or things closely related to or resembling each other. (merriam-webster.com) Scott is a Scottish name. (behindthename.com) Monroe is a Scottish name that means "from the mouth of the Roe", the Roe being a river in Ireland. (behindthename.com) Trivia * Twin's post officer job is a parallel to W's detective job. * The Japanese rhinoceros beetle motif is a homage to Kamen Rider Stronger.